


Blueberry Pancakes

by stardustbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, M/M, Sad, first fanfic, kind of toxic relationship, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustbinnie/pseuds/stardustbinnie
Summary: Hyunjin and Jisung were the perfect couple, they loved each other so much until Hyunjin started drifting away.





	Blueberry Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I would appreciate constructive feedback or criticism if you noticed any errors but I hope you enjoy (:

   He should’ve noticed all of the red flags, the buildup of the end of their relationship. Maybe Jisung did notice, but didn’t want to. Didn’t want to let go of the memories and happiness they shared together. The small things that didn’t feel right this month.

   Nights where Jisung would fall asleep in an empty bed waiting for Hyunjin to come home or whenever he didn’t hold Jisung close enough and sighed when Jisung nagged. All of their arguments were about stupid things like not washing a dish in the sink or not picking up a sock on the floor. He wishes that these arguments were small but they turned big very fast, nothing physical though just a lot of shouting but It’s reasonable since they both have a short temper.

   No matter how mad they were at each other, after their argument Hyunjin was always the first to apologize and shower Jisung with affection, always. Maybe that’s why Jisung wanted to stay. Stay with Hyunjin forever no matter what happened because he felt secure and happy. Although now that he thinks about it, it seemed kind of one sided before their breakup. A month before their breakup everything felt so weird and out of place to Jisung. Whenever they had their typical arguments Hyunjin didn’t shower him with his usual affection and acted cold towards Jisung.

   “Kind of odd” Jisung thought to himself pouting and just stood there in the kitchen watching as Hyunjin walked towards the door. They had yet another argument but this one about Jisung not picking up a piece of food he dropped.

   “I’m going out don’t wait.” Hyunjin sighed looking down, tying his shoes and grabbing his coat. Jisung just stood there staring at Hyunjin until he heard the door close shut softly. Hyunjin was too kind-hearted to slam the door no matter how mad he was. Jisung wanted to scream and punch everything but he just cries on the kitchen floor. He didn’t understand! Why?? Why was he acting like this. For the past month they’ve been having arguments more than usual and the ending of their arguments would always end up with Hyunjin going out and not coming back till 2 am.

 

   Jisung lays in their bed waiting for him wanting to hold Hyunjin close and apologize, but Hyunjin just enters the room not saying a word to him shutting off the lights and going to sleep with his back turned. Jisung lays there with a frown and just rolls over shutting his eyes, thoughts running through his mind eventually falling asleep somehow.  
He misses his Hyunjin, the one who would hold him close, giggling while cupping his cheeks kissing him gently as if Jisung could break from his touch. Gosh they were so infatuated and happy with each other he felt as if he were on cloud 9. Jisung loved the feeling in his stomach whenever Hyunjin would do the smallest things like call him “love” or “sunshine”, make him breakfast, or kissing his forehead whenever. Now he doesn’t know this Hyunjin, Jisung feels afraid to wanting to hug or kiss Hyunjin, feeling as if there was some sort of wall traveling with Hyunjin closing Jisung off. Jisung wonders what he did wrong.

 

   It was Monday morning when Jisung awoke to soft breathing on his face and a kiss on his forehead. Ah that feeling. That feeling in his stomach that he missed. “Morning sunshine I made breakfast, get up” Jisung opened his eyes to see Hyunjin’s face above his, looking lovingly down but with eyes that don’t seem to be genuine. Jisung chose to ignore it and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck pulling him down slightly and kissed the mole near his eye.

   “I don’t want tooo” Jisung groans and whines trying to pull Hyunjin closer to get him to lay in bed with him.

   “Come on I have your favorite blueberry pancakes.” Hyunjin chuckles affectionately, prying Jisung’s hands around his neck. Jisung looks up at him while Hyunjin looks down playfully with hands on his hips waiting for Jisung to get up.

   “Make me get up,” Jisung looks at Hyunjin and pouts raising his arms in the air. Hyunjin just sighs with a smile on his face and swoops down to Jisung’s figure wrapping him into a hug making sure his arms are under Jisung’s body to carry him. Jisung giggles and wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s neck again to make it easier for him to pick him up. “I love you” Jisung smiles softly, closing his eyes snuggling into Hyunjin’s chest.

   “I love you too.” Hyunjin’s tone hesitant but dripping with fondness “Destination arrived.” Hyunjin trying to mimic a gps. Jisung giggles unwrapping his arms and presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s neck as he gets set down. Jisung gasps looking at the stack of blueberry pancakes and hurries to his plate that was set on the table. Hyunjin stands by the island in their kitchen and watches with a smile on his face as Jisung adds too much syrup on his pancakes. Jisung was on his fifth pancake when he noticed Hyunjin watching him.

   “Is there something on my face?” Jisung whines and shyly looks at Hyunjin who was watching him stuff his face.

   “Huh? No,” Hyunjin laughs and reaches over to move a piece of hair from Jisung’s face. “Do you know that you’re so breathtaking Jisung?” Hyunjin cups Jisung’s cheek with one hand and places a soft kiss on Jisung’s lips that tastes like syrup. Jisung felt his heart skip a beat. He was so in love with Hyunjin. Jisung blushes at the affection and continues to eat while Hyunjin stares at him with sadness in his eyes but Jisung didn’t notice.

  
   Hyunjin lay in bed, stroking Jisung’s hair who was sleeping after eating 8 total pancakes and wanted to cuddle since they both didn’t have school today. Hyunjin was deep in thought when he started to drift off listening to the younger’s breathing. Hyunjin squeezed the smaller tighter while placing a kiss on his forehead, lips lingering seeming to not want to let go and eventually falling asleep.

   It was a day before their 3 year anniversary and Jisung felt so stressed but also excited because he had everything planned for their picnic at the park where they first met when they were sophomores in high school. Despite Jisung’s big flow of energy Hyunjin seemed to be tense and disconnected reminding Jisung of how it was a few weeks ago. Jisung again chose to ignore it since Hyunjin was probably also stressed for tomorrow and drifted off to sleep in an already asleep Hyunjin’s arms anticipating for tomorrow.

  
    Jisung woke up with Hyunjin missing from the bed and the slight scent of blueberries and bacon. He shot up from his bed realizing what day it was, warmth and excitement spreading through his body. He did notice the room seemed to be emptier than before but he ignored it and hurried to the kitchen expecting Hyunjin to be cooking instead he saw him sitting down at the table with a coffee mug about to take a sip. Jisung made his way over to Hyunjin and Hyunjin smiled, but hurt seemed to gleam in his eyes when he noticed the happiness flowing around Jisung. Jisung noticed this and didn’t choose to ignore this so he sat down across from Hyunjin.

   “Is everything okay Hyunjin?” Jisung pulled away from their kiss and tilted Hyunjin’s chin so that he could look at him in the eyes. Hyunjin’s eyes were glossy as if he were about to cry. “Hyunjin what’s wrong?” concern dripping from Jisung’s voice.

   “Jisungie-” Hyunjin looked down looking down at his mug trying to not make eye contact.

   “Hyunjin what is it?” Jisung was genuinely confused why he was acting like this. They should be happy! Happy because it was their 3 year anniversary! He sat there and looked around the apartment noticing that some things of Hyunjin’s were missing but paying no mind to it as usual.

   “I- i think we should break up.” Hyunjin said quietly with his head still down looking at his coffee mug.

   “No.” Was all Jisung could muster out loud. He felt his heart drop he didn’t want to believe it. Hyunjin was his home, his comfort he couldn’t leave like this. Hyunjin finally looked up with still glossy eyes staring at the frozen figure in front of him waiting for more of a response from the younger.

   “I’m sorry.” Hyunjin not sounding sincere sat there for a while in silence looking at Jisung who was staring at the ring of coffee in front of Hyunjin. Placing one last kiss on Jisung’s forehead Hyunjin got up from his seat to put his mug in the sink and made his way towards the door gathering his shoes and coat. “I made you breakfast,” Hyunjin stared at the door with his keys in his hands everything that was his in the apartment now packed in his car. “Your favorite.” Jisung looked up.

   “It’s our anniversary.” Jisung laughed in disbelief and stared at the back of Hyunjin’s head having the familiar feeling of his eyes and nose burning.

   “I know. I just can’t do this anymore” That response made Jisung feel numb as he watched Hyunjin walk out, leaving Jisung with no explanation and closing the door behind him softly. Softly, softly was how they loved each other. The soft words they shared with each other, their soft but intimate touches, soft kisses only meant for eachother, and soft looks that would make one another flustered but that’s why Jisung fell in love with Hyunjin. Hyunjin knew how to make the younger feel special and felt like he was the only one in the world that he could love and Jisung ate it all up.

   Jisung was sure that Hyunjin was in love with him at one point but he wonders when his feelings get one sided. How long did he love him? Did the I love you’s from Hyunjin mean nothing? Did Jisung do something? Did he find someone new? Or did he just simply fall out of love. Jisung sat there processing and staring at the place where Hyunjin last stood when all of a sudden his stomach growled.

   “I guess I should eat.” Jisung mumbled to himself and got up to go to the kitchen. When he went over to the counter in the kitchen he noticed that there was a note on the island with his favorite flower, a single beautiful red amaryllis. Jisung vision blurred up with tears as he picked up the flower and read the note. “Happy Anniversary Sunshine - Hyunjinnie” With teary eyes and a sad smile he looked at the table which had a stack of 3 blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He felt numb as he cried and cried for days hoping that this was just a nightmare he was going through.

   He clutched the present he was meant to give Hyunjin with his trembling hands for weeks. His present was a beautiful promise ring that had a red gem with a black band. His favorite color and Hyunjin’s favorite color.

 

  
A year later Jisung heard word of Hyunjin going out with this new guy a year younger than them. Jisung smiled sadly and turned off his phone glancing at the ring that sat on his desk when his friends texted him of the news. That night Jisung stared at the ceiling reminiscing the memories that he and Hyunjin shared from when they were just 16 and naive having fun up until their breakup where nothing felt right anymore.

  
Jisung never heard from or saw Hyunjin again despite them living in the same area but he was fine with that. His heart ached constantly but he coped with it. A year ago Hyunjin the love of his life left Jisung with no explanation to why he didn’t feel the same anymore and a hatred for blueberry pancakes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sad right, this was vent for me so i’m sorry if it’s bad.
> 
> Follow me on twitter for updates and more stray kids content: @spearbzz


End file.
